


I Care About You, Tommy.

by screamingmoth



Category: Dream SMP- fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cannon Divergent, Family Dynamics, Tschlatt, aka the festival never happened, this is literally just wilbur talking about schlatt bitterly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingmoth/pseuds/screamingmoth
Summary: All he could see in Tommy was himself, and Tubbo looked far too much like his old, blue-sweater-clad friend for his liking.aka: wilbur gets a little overprotective after schlatt takes tubbo under his wing.
Relationships: nah - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	I Care About You, Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> also! basically, in my cannon all of the amps are in one timeline. it goes SmpLive-SmpEarth-DreamSmp.  
> (wilbur is talking about smplive schlatt)

watching them hurt.  
Wilbur sighed from the top of Pogtopia, looking down at Tommy and Tubbo talking. He was too high up to eavesdrop, and anyways he knew not to. He cared about their privacy. Tubbo had started to sprout horns after Schlatt made tubbo eat the sacred Golden apple. The brunet claims it was fully his choice and the Emperor gave him a chance to back out, but Wilbur didn’t believe him.

Tubbo looks more like Schlatt then Wilbur wants to admit. Tommy can’t keep talking to Tubbo, Wilbur realised, or else he’ll get hurt the same way Wilbur did long ago. He doesn’t want his little brother to hurt like that.  
It stung, when Wilbur realised Schlatt was never on his side. It crumpled his heart like leaves in the fall, seeing Schlatt- a friend!- become powerful and almighty on the last server, and do it again on this one; when he realised Schlatt threw their friendship to the gutter for power. Something Wilbur wanted so badly. All Schlatt does is take, and rise, and take. God- he feels like Burr talking about Hamilton. He didn’t expect this life to take a turn down this alley, he was supposed to be the Hamilton of this story! A hero who went out with a bang. Maybe he really is the villain.

“you can’t keep talking to Tubbo-“ “why?”  
Tommy was quick to interject, looking confused and angry. Tubbo had just left the ravine, heading back to Manburg for ‘business reasons.’  
“He's on the enemy’s side, Tommy. He’s probably a spy for Schlatt-“ Wilbur sounded bitter, but he didn’t care.  
“Tubbo would never!” Tommy defended his friend, and Wilbur wanted to believe him. He really did.  
“he let himself turn into Schlatt‘s prodigy. The heir to his throne! You can’t trust him Tommy.”  
Tommy’s face fell, but it seems something clicked.  
“You can't keep controlling me like this, Wilbur. i know i’m young, and i know i’m not a leader, but you can’t expect me to follow your every order! Tubbo is my best friend. i’ll never leave his side.”

Wilburs heart fell, knowing Tommy was just setting himself up to be hurt.  
“Tommy. You don’t have to believe me, but i'm just warning you. I don’t want you to hurt the way i did-“  
“what do you mean?” Tommy interrupted Wilburs mopey monologue, an angry- but concerned- glare piercing Wilburs soul. “There’s no way you’ve been in a situation like this.”  
Wilbur sighed softly, backing up a few steps as he brushed nothing off his jacket.

“i may not have been in this situation, but i know from similar things that Schlatt isn’t good news. We used to be good friends.. long ago.”  
Tommys jaw dropped, refusing to believe that they once weren’t enemies, let alone friends. 

“Back on the other server, long before i knew you or Phil- or Techno, even. Schlatt and i got along pretty damn well.” Wilbur began pacing, trying to keep his emotions in check. “We laughed! We joked! god- it was nice. But soon his hunger for power overshadowed our friendship, and he started ignoring me”  
Wilburs story wasn’t over, but he paused to glance at Tommy. The teen was just standing, mouth slightly agape, but totally silent. (for once.) All he could see in Tommy was himself, and Tubbo looked far too much like his old, blue-sweater-clad friend for his liking.

“i don't want you to get hurt the same way i did, Tommy. if Tubbo is carrying on Schlatt’s legacy, he’ll stop talking to you- you’ll become just like me. i don’t want that, Tommy. i care about you.”  
Wilburs eyes were full of unshed tears, barely visible in the warm, dim lighting of Pogtopia. he managed a weak smile at the gaping teenager in front of him. He knew Tommy didn’t want to accept the fact that Tubbo was now a solid member of the enemy’s team. Wilbur didn’t want to accept the fact that Schlatt cared more about money than him, either.

“i… i understand, Wilbur. i’ll be more careful.”  
Tommy said quietly.  
“good. i- i acted rashly earlier. i don’t care if you still talk to him. That's your decision. i just want you to be careful.”  
Tommy nodded, and Wilbur gently patted him on the shoulder. There were no more words said as they both went back to working on separate parts of their shared base, total silence between occasional mumbling or humming.  
But Tommy knew more about Wilbur's mysterious past than he did twenty minutes ago, and he knows to be far more careful around the power dictator that is Jschlatt.


End file.
